


Reckless

by urrhaven



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, i'll build on this later probably, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urrhaven/pseuds/urrhaven
Summary: There's certain sense of relief he gets when he knows that Mark can just be 'human' around him. Flawed. Imperfect. Reckless.So he gulps down the nausea and prays for the ride to be over. This is fine. This is Mark Lee singling you out to see him on his most vulnerable and  reckless moment.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 30





	Reckless

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This really isn't a full on fanfic, but more like a character study. I used to do a lot of this before, but now I have seem to forget how to formulate one. 
> 
> Anyways have this MarkHyuck word vomit birthed on a humid night last March. 
> 
> Enjoy~

Never let Mark drive again. 

Donghyuck repeats this relentlessly the whole miserable ride home like a mantra. Never let Mark drive again. For the sake of world piece and everyone's well-being no one should issue this dumbass a goddamn driver's licence! What the heck was the examiner thinking when he let Mark pass the test? 

He breathes in quick successions through his mouth at the speed Mark's black Tesla was going for. He's starting to get really dizzy and he would bet Mark's driver's license that he's going to throw up the moment he gets down from this godforsaken vehicle. 

"MARK FUCKING LEE MINHYUNG!" 

His enraged yells fell on deaf ears as Mark continued on the same pace like the Canadian asshole that he is. 

Donghyuck watches his best friend's smug face focus on the road instead of listening to him. He had his window open for the wind to tousle his soft black hair. He looks free like this, so undeniably reckless that it almost made Donghyuck forget he's being given a one-way trip to hell by non other than the Mark Lee himself. 

Donghyuck's heart beat starts catching up as he diverts his gaze to the scenery speeding pass them outside even though they were a little too fast for his eyes to catch up. God, he can't even be mad at Mark for being a reckless driver. 

It's always been like this. Mark being obviously frustrated with something either from school or home and him taking out his frustrations the way he loves the most. Driving to god knows where while driving Donghyuck insane at the same time. That's just how things has been for years and Donghyuck never questioned it. Yes he's glad that Mark practically is reckless around him, but Doyoung hyung's ramen bogeumbap doesn't really taste as good coming back up. 

Sometimes he wonders if this was Mark's way of getting back at him too for all the times he teased him or just for him being a complete brat every time. He can't blame him then, Donghyuck truly was a handful, the amount of detention slip he's got in middle school and in highschool couldn't stress that enough. Heck he even still gets told off for being too noisy on the library even now that he's college and he's never quite gotten the hang of 6 am lectures on a Monday for crying out loud. 

He's that kind of person on the bottom line. The one with the most obnoxious names on his disposal whenever the barrista asks for what would he put in the cup. The one who peppers everyone kisses (wanted or not) and teases the maknaes a little too much. The one who thrives in the all too noisy gatherings of their large friend group. The one who could be the most annoying person on earth, but still be widely loved by everybody he encounters. 

The one who couldn't be too bothered treating Mark as a hyung because he choose to pinch his cheeks and pat his head instead. The one who never calls him hyung because what's the point? 

Mark Lee is Lee Minhyung. He's best friend of ten years. A serious yet laid back boy who's too shy for his overachiever nature. He was football team captain ever since middle school when Donghyuck would probably pass out if he ran straight for 10 minutes. He majors in music production while being in a dance class as a hobby. He excels in literature even though Donghyuck swears he's the most ineloquent person he would ever meet in this lifetime. 

He's an all-around talented and smart guy who fits himself seamlessly with every group. Donghyuck would bet Mark is at least in one circle from every department and they have about 12. 

He's the great Mark Lee after all, all timid smiles and efficient movement and composure. The campus sees him as a prodigy, sees him faultless, almost perfect. 

Because that's how he wants them to see him. 

But when Mark's with Donghyuck all the pretences dissolves like a pack of sugar in boiling water and all was left is sweet sweet Lee Minhyung. 

Donghyuck's best friend and resident reckless driver. 

With Donghyuck Mark is like another person altogether. He doesn't go on like a full sun much like Donghyuck, he doesn't chat anyone's ears off like Chenle, and he doesn't go incredibly soft like Jaemin.

But when Mark Lee's with Donghyuck, he's reckless. 

Late night drives to Busan after midterms, rummaging 7/11 for gummy worms and ramen after football games, or spray painting walls on the nearest dimly lit alley they could find after a particularly draining track he finished. 

When he's with Donghyuck, Mark Lee never puts up the perfect facade. He goes straight to Donghyuck's house in pajamas during slow Saturday mornings, bed head and pillow marks on his cheeks. He goes out with Donghyuck on their silly trips in sweats or worn out footballs shorts too. No crisp button up shirts, no dainty bracelets or his priced Rolex, no tight fitting leather pants, and no nicely styled hair. Just Minhyung who loves wearing fuzzy slippers around the house and sleeps only on boxers and snores like the sound of the goddamn truck. 

And Donghyuck likes this very much. 

There's certain sense of relief he gets when he knows that Mark can just be 'human' around him. Flawed. Imperfect. Reckless. 

So he gulps down the nausea and prays for the ride to be over. This is fine. This is Mark Lee singling you out to see him on his most vulnerable and reckless moment. 

"We're here, Hyuck." He doesn't even notice Mark coming out from the driver's seat and opening the door for him. He peaks at the house obscured by Mark's back. It was intimidating to be honest how fucking huge the mansion was, but he should be used to it by now. 

He then looks at Mark who's still waiting by the door ready to assist him in case he's too shaken up he can't even walk. It has happened too many times before what with Donghyuck's motion sickness. 

And it's the case now too as Donghyuck grasps on Marks shoulder to get up. The older's arms automatically snaking around his waist and hoisting him up. 

Donghyuck buries his face on Mark's neck and wraps his legs around his waist while the older moves to get him out of the car and close the door. He feels sick to his stomach and his head is still pounding. 

Mark sits him on the hood of the car, arms still tightly secured around him. Donghyuck doesn't emerge from his perch on the nook of Mark's neck and the older let's him, soothing circles at his back. He murmurs, "I'm sorry, baby." 

For the ride. For being impulsive. For not consulting you first. Those goes unsaid, but Donghyuck still hears him and he understands. He's never really needed words to understand Mark Lee. It's basic, it's what they do. 

It's what happen when you follow someone so closely all your life. 

He shakes his head and circles his arms around Mark's waist to pull him even closer. His cheeks are heating up and he tries not to consider it too much. It's not like it was his first time hearing Mark Lee with the endearment. He had tons of them for Donghyuck. Muffin, Sweetheart, Sunshine, FullSun...

Baby.

Donghyuck tries hard not to squeal. Come on! He can't be seriously bothered by a simple "Baby" right now right? He feels like he's about to pass out for fuck's sake! 

"I'm just sleepy. Let's get inside!" He whines.

Mark replies with a soft almost whisper "okay, baby" and kisses his forehead before gently carrying him to the front door. 

They're going to look overly sweet and Renjun's going to suck it up with his teasings today because Donghyuck is feeling to damn tired. He's sleepy and nauseous and he wants attention from his best friend. And Mark isn't complaining at all so everyone can shut the fuck up!

Mark stands in the front door for a while before Jaemin opens up for them. He takes one look at Donghyuck clinging at Mark like koala and sighs the most frustrated sigh Donghyuck's ever heard. Maybe Jaemin should have majored in acting instead of photography. 

He clutches his head. "The idiots came hyungs!" He calls to the others inside probably in the living room. 

Not even 3 seconds later Mark's older brother, Taeyong hyung together with Doyoung hyung and Johnny hyung was already ushering them inside like a bunch of moms worrying for their child. 

Doyoung rushes to the kitchen to make camomile for Donghyuck while Taeyong stays in the living room to check on both Mark and Donghyuck. 

"God, I hate you Mark Lee. How many times do I have to tell you that it's dangerous driving at night? And you even dragged Hyuckie with you?" 

Mark hung his head low as he listens to his brother's scolding. He deserves it, he knows. He could have saved them all the trouble of he agreed to coming home together with them yesterday, but he's stubborn self wanted to spend time with Donghyuck alone. 

And recklessly drive too. 

Donghyuck, now laying temporarily on the couch with his head pillowed on Mark's thighs, firmly shakes his head even though his eyes are incredibly drowsy. "No, don't blame him hyung! I have a lot of school work to finish yesterday too. Mark didn't want to leave me behind so we decided to come here a little later." He looks at Mark who's relentlessly running his hand on his hair. "We planned to come later today, but..." 

Taeyong snorts. "Mark thought it would be a good idea to drive at night because then he can ignore the speed limit? We know, Hyuck. This isn't exactly the first time." 

Donghyuck smiles sheepishly. Doyoung hyung comes from the kitchen with his tea and he gladly accepts it thanking him before drinking. 

Taeyong turns to his brother this time and he sighs. "Don't let this happen again, Mark." 

Mark doesn't answer this. Taeyong doesn't force him and goes back to being a mama bird. 

"Have you had dinner yet? I swear Mark Lee, if I find out you didn't feed Hyuckie I am disowning you." Taeyong says already on his way to the kitchen. 

Everyone else on the living room releases a held breath. No one really want to make Taeyong upset, that's just a crime in itself. He is probably the most caring and genuine person Donghyuck would ever meet and he could only be thankful that Taeyong hyung liked him enough. 

Enough to let him near Mark. 

Donghyuck sets the empty cup down the coffee table and faces Johnny hyung, Doyoung hyung, and Jaemin's worried faces. 

"Aigoo, moms I'm doing fine! Just sleepy." He says grinning. 

Johnny seems to agree, but drills Mark about his driving. Donghyuck really doesn't see him much as a mom but he easily passes as a dad. He protects and supports them like a real father specially to the younger ones.

Doyoung on the other hand usually was the nagging type, but he was quiet now. Just watching for any signs that Donghyuck was anything, but okay. He stays by Johnny's side, the older's arms around his waist as the older continue his discussion with Mark. Donghyuck gives Doyoung hyung a reassuring smile that the older reciprocated with a warm one. 

Then lastly, the youngest mom of the group is no other than Jaemin. He sits there on a loveseat, brows still narrowed like when he's considering how he'd adjust the lighting on a certain shot he took. He looks at Donghyuck's droopy eyes and says. "Hyungs, maybe they should go to their room first and rest. We'll continue this one later." 

The hyungs agreed and went off to the kitchen to start on with breakfast too. It's already 5 am after all, Mark and Donghyuck may still be going to bed, but the other's would wake up soon and they had to prepare breakfast for more than 10 people. 

Jaemin helps Mark get Donghyuck to their (Mark's) room because the other's still a little bit dizzy. They sat him on the bed, Mark guides him to lay down and tucks him in. 

"Rest well," Jaemin murmers as he kisses Donghyuck's forehead. Donghyuck closes his eyes feeling warm and contented. Sometimes he forgets he's the same age with Jaemin whenever the other does this. Jaemin has always been warm and welcoming and kind and gives so much love. He's literally too good for this world that Donghyuck worries for him a lot. 

"I will, thanks Jaem." He burrows deeper into the blankets. 

Jaemin now turns to Mark and pats his shoulders. To anyone else Mark just looks calm or maybe even tired, but Jaemin has never been just anyone and he sees. He sees the inner struggle. Mark only ever goes late night driving when he's having a particularly hard time. And he knows this, along with the side that he's always saw through both Mark and Donghyuck. 

Their both having a really hard time right now, but Jaemin can only watch. He can't do anything when all they need is themselves and each other. 

So he says. "We're all here for you, hyung. He's here for you." 

With that he leaves them alone to rest.


End file.
